


ONODERA!!

by pencilsamurai



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencilsamurai/pseuds/pencilsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles about Takano giving Onodera crap at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ONODERA!!

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s something I came up with randomly. If any of you have seen that Smosh video “editor”, it’s pretty much based off of that. Since basically the entire main cast of Sekaiichi are editors, I thought this would work...kinda...I don’t know.  
> Don’t take this seriously. It's pretty much crack.  
> This was originally posted on fanfiction.net. This is my story, I did not plagiarize it.

**2:30 PM**

“ONODERA!” Takano screamed as he stormed over to the smaller man’s desk. “What the HELL do you think this is?!” Onodera looked up confused. “Uh… the manuscript?” Takano glared at him.

“This is SHOUJO manga, Onodera. NOT shonen. Tell her to cut all the battle scenes!”

“But...that’s kind of the point of the manga, Takano-san, you see-”

“Shoujo manga needs ROMANCE and KISSING and MALE PROTAGONISTS THAT ARE WAY TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE!!”

“Fine, Takano-san. I’ll get her to change it.”

“Damn right you will” And with that, the older man walked out of the room, indignified.

**3:00 PM**

“ONODERA!” the Emerald Editor and Chief screamed as he stomped over to his desk. “When I said make the male protagonist too good to be true, I didn’t mean make him A FRIGGIN’ SHOTA!” Kisa looked up from his work, confused, then went back to his work.

“But, you see, Takano-san, shotas are in right now and-”

“Tell her to make him a TSUNDERE!” Onodera eyed his boss.

“Sir, all of the other male protagonists in the magazine are tsunderes. Don’t you think we need a little bit of variat-”

“GET BACK TO WORK OR YOU’RE FIRED!” And with that, Takano marched back to his desk, throwing a copy of Erika Ichinose’s newest volume over his eyes.

**3:30 PM**

“ONODERA!” Takano yelled from behind Onodera, causing the younger editor to almost drop his phone. “What did I tell you about taking personal calls?!!” Onodera scowled at his boss. “Your friggin’ fiancée can wait another hundred years!” Onodera’s scowl deepened.

“Well SO-RY Takano-san, but I have a life outside of work!” Takano pushed up his glasses and marched back to his spot at the head of the table.

**4:15 PM**

“ONODERA!” the boss yelled from across the room. Onodera crunched the coffee cup in his hand.

“What, Takano-san? What could you possibly want now?”

“Why won’t you admit that you’re in love with me?” Completely taken aback by his boss’s question, Onodera’s face turned bright red.

“Uh-uh-um- WHAT IS THIS ALL OF A SUDDEN TAKANO-SAN?! HAHAHAHA!!” Takano scowled. Onodera immediately stopped laughing. The entire department was now focused on the two of them.

“Well?” Takano said, raising his head to look down on his underling.

“Uh-um-uh- I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!! I’LL BE BACK IN, LIKE 7 YEARS!!” and with that, Ritsu Onodera ran for his life to the bathroom, where he thought about quitting his job.

**1:01 AM**

“ONODERA!” Takano screamed from outside his employee’s apartment. Onodera grudgingly walked to the door.

“Takano-san, it’s one in the morning. Go to bed!” Takano raised his eyebrows. Takano then held up a back full of beer.

“Drink with me, and I will” Onodera gave him a deadpan look. He attempted to close the door, but Takano was too quick. Deciding that it would be better to let his boss in rather than crush his foot with a door, Onodera reluctantly let his boss inside.

**11:45 AM**

“TAKANO-SAN!” Onodera screamed! “WHY THE HELL ARE WE IN THE SAME BED?!”

“I really wish you would remember these situations. You were especially willing last night…”

“SH-SHUT UP!” Onodera yelled as he attempted to get out of bed, only to be pulled back down by Takano. “Let go off me you pervert!”

“Oh. Are you sure you want that?” Takano whispered into Onodera’s ear, causing shivers to go up the other man’s spine.

“Seriously! Let go- ….oh…..oh” And for a moment, Onodera thought about telling his boss that he was in love with him.

**12:51 PM**

“ONODERA!” Takano shouted from across the room. “THIS STORYBOARD IS BULLSHIT! REDO IT!!” Onodera slammed his head onto his desk.

_Nevermind. I hate him I hate him I ABSOLUTELY HATE HIM!!_


End file.
